


Happy Birthday, I'm Sorry

by AFFLXENZA



Series: Yukeru Fics [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blink and youll miss it, kyoru is brief, yukeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFFLXENZA/pseuds/AFFLXENZA
Summary: Kakeru learns that Yuki has never celebrated a birthday and is determined to make this one the best; fluff ensues
Relationships: Brief Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Series: Yukeru Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Happy Birthday, I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i literally started this on my birthday, february 9th, and didn't finish until now so please enjoy.

Yuki Sohma never celebrated birthdays. It wasn't just because of his reserved demeanor or the fact he wasn't keen on social gatherings in the first place. It was something that had been deeply rooted into his past as the rat of the Sohma family.

Akito never celebrated something as trivial as a birthday with Yuki. Yuki wasn't even sure if Akito had known what day his birthday was. The only reason Yuki himself knew was from writing it on important documents throughout his years of schooling.

That's why when Tohru suggested a celebration the first year they had been living together, he quickly shot the idea down. Usually, she was quite a persistent person but Yuki was rarely a stern person, at least not with Tohru. Therefore, Tohru quickly relented and compromised to simply making Yuki his favorite meal that day.

The next year, Yuki had run into quite a different predicament. Kakeru Manabe was not the kind of person to back down easily. That was why as the day grew nearer and nearer he did his best to keep the student council as a whole from finding out. Although Kakeru was definitely the main reason, he was sure that Kimi was the type to celebrate birthdays as well and would no doubt help his boyfriend in causing problems.

Yuki hated to admit it but deep down he was aware of where his birthday repulsion came from. Having a birthday, after so many years of never having one just felt wrong for some reason that he couldn't quite explain. The thought made him sick to his stomach. As far as he was concerned his birth had no importance, no value, no means to be celebrated. His life belonged to the Sohma family and he already had taken enough back from them by living on his own and getting a boyfriend without telling Akito.

His birthday was just one thing too much and he did a damn good job of hiding it.

At least he did, up until two days before his not so special day.

It was just the start of another student council meeting. Yuki was busy organizing papers and making sure he had a list filled out with everything he was planning to discuss before it started. His boyfriend had previously promised to help Yuki out but instead, he was laid down on a couch fast asleep. Yuki didn't mind it that much though, especially considering it was something he had come to expect after several meetings with the boy fast asleep.

"Why do you even want to know such a thing," the sound of Machi's voice caught Yuki's ear as he quickly glanced up to see the rest of the council file in.

"Kimi believes that birthdays are special!! Kimi wants to know so that she can buy her fellow members a gift!" She exclaimed with excitement. Yuki quickly drowned the conversation out, not wanting to get asked the same question. He got to work, making himself look busy with papers as they talked on exchanging dates of birth.

"Sohma, when were you born," Machi suddenly asked with curiosity. Kimi's eyes lit up with excitement at the idea of learning something new about the president. He would have shrugged Kimi off with nothing but a shrug of the shoulders but the thought of dismissing Machi so harshly made him feel guilty. After all, Machi had never been the conversationalist in the first place.

"I- uh, I don't really share my birthday," He replied with a small smile. Machi accepted this answer right away, only nodding her head in response and flicking her brother on his temple to wake him up.

"The meeting is about to start," She stated simply as the boy started to grumble and sit up. "Maybe you could actually help your boyfriend out when you come in here early."

"Nah, Yun-Yun is fine with things the way they are," Kakeru beamed looking toward the president's face. Yuki blushed lightly ignoring him as he handed some papers to Nao who had walked in, ignoring the rest of the members around him.

"Do you know when Yun-Yun's birthday is," Kimi asked the vice president brightly? "You're much closer to the president than even Kimi, so you'd have to know."

"Actually, I don't," Kakeru grinned finally getting off his ass and cracking his back. He walked toward Yuki who was still, organizing the many papers Nao had put on the desk, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. 

"I'm not telling you my birthday," Yuki told the boy bluntly, grabbing both Kakeru's arms and pulling them off as he approached the front of the room to begin the meeting. Unlike Machi, who was easy to get off his back, Kakeru had a tendency to be annoying and pushy about sensitive things unintentionally.

"How are we supposed to celebrate then," Kakeru whined following him childishly. Kimi nodded enthusiastically in agreement and despite not being one to pry, Machi shrugged in acknowledgment of Kakeru's valid point.

"I've never celebrated my birthday before," Yuki admitted small, aware of the fact that it's strange. The room went silent, looks of concern being thrown his way but Yuki only shrugged it off. "It's really not a big deal, seriously."

"I'm gonna steal the president for just a moment," Kakeru announced grabbing Yuki by the hand and pulling him toward the door. This act receiving protest from both Yuki and Nao who had been ignoring their conversation.

"What do you want," Yuki asked slightly annoyed by the sudden interest in his upcoming day. It was a poor coincidence that this conversation had to be only two days before his birthday. Any other time he could just tell them offhandedly and they'd most likely forget.

"I need to know if this is you being stubborn thing or if this is an if I pry any further it's gonna result in me bringing back some weird Sohma trauma and hurting your feelings thing," Kakeru asked seemingly genuine yet Yuki hesitated for a proper answer. In a way it was both, a lot did have to do with the Sohma family but it was also just him being him. He was aware that having something as minuscule as a small birthday celebration wouldn't hurt him but he was scared. He'd been doing so much to break away from the Sohma family, he'd already been too selfish, he didn't want to become greedy.

"Maybe it's both," Yuki trembled slightly, covering his eyes in embarrassment. Despite the progress, he's made in letting go and admittance, some things were still difficult, things like this that he'd only ever let Kakeru hear. These types of feelings he hid from even Miss Honda who he trusted dearly.

"I love you," Kakeru whispered softly moving a strand of Yuki's hair out of his face. Yuki was aware of what he was doing, trying to relax Yuki, make him feel comfortable so maybe it wouldn't be so difficult for him to talk about. The gesture was appreciated despite Yuki's reluctance in letting go.

"I don't think Akito even knew my birthday," Yuki muttered still tense, even with Kakeru's soft encouragement. Yuki thought it over in his head and in all reality, there wasn't a lot he could say about the supposedly significant date. Only that he was scared of it, of breaking away from what was almost like an old bad habit.

"I thought you were going to start taking control of your own life baby," Kakeru whispered running his hand up and down Yuki's arm to comfort him. The nickname made Yuki's heart flutter with an unmistakable joy but also within a distinct tinge of nervousness as well causing his body to react in a way his head didn't permit. Kakeru of course did notice the way Yuki's body tensed up, causing him to momentarily cease his comforting movements, but he also felt the way his muscles relaxed again quickly leaning back into Kakeru's touch for more.

"What if I've already taken back too much, don't you think I'm being selfish," Yuki replied in an almost inaudible mutter. Kakeru, however, heard every word that came from the other. Yuki didn't have to speak clearly or loud for Kakeru to hear him, not when Kakeru's attention was focused solely on the boy in front of him.

"Wanting a normal life isn't selfish," Kakeru told him in a hushed manner, "What are you scared of?"

"I don't want to get used to this," Yuki replied almost angrily, pushing away from Kakeru, "I've already gotten too attached, I can't keep asking for more."

"Not every good thing is going to abandon you, Yuki, the good can last, I'll make it last," Kakeru told him with a raised voice but still gentle. He noticed the way Yuki's guards were quickly raising back up. 

"You don't know that though! How could you? What makes you so sure you can make the good things last, I might as well be cursed," Yuki bit back regretting every word that made its way out of his mouth. Yuki was cursed but Kakeru still didn't know that, there was no way he could understand such a ridiculous outburst.

"If you're cursed, I'll break it. If you hate me, I'll love you until you can't hate anymore. If you run from me, I'll take a shortcut, and for fucks sake if you're afraid of having a birthday party, I'll make the day into something where you feel safe." Kakeru demanded without hesitancy. His voice was firm and without any malicious intent. Yuki could tell that he had meant what he said and his heart fluttered with a familiar feeling that he couldn't quite place yet.

"Sometimes, I'm afraid that they're going to take you away from me too," Yuki sighed as though the words were holding a huge weight on his shoulders. Kakeru studied Yuki for a moment rather than voicing his thoughts about the boy's solemn confession. He was delicate with Yuki, taking his time to memorize him in any way he could. He moved his hands across Yuki's cheek, down his shoulders, and finally held his hands and brought them to his lips with a small kiss.

"As if you could ever get away from me," he smirked with a teasing glint in his eyes. He immediately took note of the way Yuki's shoulders let loose. The features on the president's face that he had just felt, softened. 

"It's too late anyway, my birthday I mean," Yuki spoke with less defense. Kakeru could tell he had gotten through to his boyfriend. With a little more push he'd be able to get the truth from him.

"Well, if it already passed then we can celebrate it next year." He pushed with a small smile. He did his best to not make Yuki uncomfortable, aware that Yuki much preferred his teasing and joyful side over his serious one. He wanted to get him to loosen up enough to just give him a date.

"It hasn't passed it's just that it's kind of soon," Yuki mumbled embarrassed.

"A month, two weeks, one week?" Kakeru questioned further. He moved closer to Yuki in an attempt to keep him calm, rubbing circles on Yuki's back. Yuki responded well, leaning forward into Kakeru's shoulder with a hum.

"My birthday is in two days," Yuki finally admitted, receiving only affection in response. The president had expected him to make fun, pop a joke about Yuki not giving him much to work with but he didn't. In fact, Yuki didn't receive even a single word from him at first, instead only rewarding his boyfriend by wrapping his arms around the boy and placing a light kiss upon the soft skin on his neck.

"Thank you," he finally whispered in Yuki's ear. It left a slight tingle, where his breath had been and a wave of emotions made their way into Yuki's stomach. Normally, the president would admit that he much preferred Kakeru's brightness, compared to his seriousness. It was moments like these though, that Yuki enjoyed being slightly spoiled with affections.

He had grown quite fond of these moments as their relationship grew. In the beginning, Yuki much preferred Kakeru's loudness, not because it was enjoyable, rather because it was less terrifying. If Kakeru whipped his arm around Yuki's shoulder in a moment of glee and laughter, Yuki might not even notice, it was simply Kakeru being Kakeru. The softer moments were something Yuki had found scary at first. When he held Yuki's hand with such affection, held him closely, it made the seriousness of it all much more real. It wasn't just something Kakeru did absentmindedly. His seriousness meant that it was something he had done with clear intent, it showed how he truly felt toward Yuki, and even scarier, Yuki wanted that affection.

"Hey Kakeru, I love you," Yuki whispered into the other's chest, his hands clutching at the back of Kakeru's shirt. Kakeru took a deep breath immediately and knew he had handled the situation well. Yuki had never been a particularly expressive person, and although the two had exchanged said feelings before. They were only ever spoken during times that were far and few between. It was something that Kakeru respected, and even more so accepted. He didn't need Yuki to say those three words for him to know how the other felt. Just being there, existing, being his, was more than enough for him.

"I love you too," Kakeru responded, the words flowing easily from his lips as they had several times before. Yuki pulled away from him for a moment, causing Kakeru to think he may have done something wrong. That anxiety only lasted a moment though as it was quickly replaced with endearment the second that Yuki's lips brushed upon his own. It was soft, delicate, and over before he had the opportunity to really identify what was happening. 

"I think we should get back to the meeting," Yuki spoke up, pulling away before Kakeru had the time to refuse. He watched as Yuki walked back into the classroom they had abandoned and let out a small sigh.

When he finally made his way inside the topic of birthdays had already been forgotten by even Kimi as she talked animatedly with Machi. However, it wasn't forgotten to Kakeru as he thought about what to do for his boyfriend. Momentarily, he thought he might get Kimi and the others in on the ordeal but decided that an ordeal was the exact opposite of what Yuki wanted.

He needed help from one person, and one person only to make Yuki's birthday the best he ever had.

The next two days Yuki barely saw Kakeru at all. Yuki was aware he was most likely scheming but he let it happen, being aware that it was himself who had finally relented and told him that his birthday was coming up. Besides, he'd been learning to trust Kakeru anyway and part of trusting him was letting him plan whatever he was planning. Kakeru knew exactly what made Yuki uncomfy and he hoped that he would take the knowledge and make sure he didn't do something stupid for Yuki's day.

Yuki was right to trust the other as well because Kakeru did everything he could to make sure Yuki was NOT uncomfy. Although his plan did in fact require other people, he was extremely careful of which people he chose. He made sure to avoid people such as Kyo, who although he was unaware of the specifics, knew Yuki hated. He didn't tell Kimi, despite knowing she would be extremely interested in helping, he couldn't risk her very talkative self letting things out, especially with the fan club around who Kakeru was positive would make the day uncomfortable for Yuki.

The first person he enlisted help from was Tohru, which was a given. If there was anyone that would make Yuki happier on his special day it was her. Of course, he felt quite awkward asking for help given their sensitive past but it was Tohru and she was more than willing to help, especially since it was for Yuki.

Tohru, in turn, recruited help from Kyo, and although Kakeru was wary of allowing the other Sohma to be involved he relented quite quickly at Tohru's eyes. Kakeru was already quite vulnerable to Tohru after their history and so he could rarely say no to the other. Besides, it turned out that Tohru needed Kyo for a less than pleasant job, and it wouldn't involve Yuki in the slightest.

The time leading up to Yuki's birthday was without Kakeru, he only caught glimpses of the joyful boy here and there. Although Yuki already knew what his VP was up to, he couldn't help but miss him. Especially when his birthday finally arrived and his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Even when Kakeru was busy preparing Yuki was blessed with the slight glimpses of him or small hand squeezes from the latter in the hall. Yet for some reason, Kakeru was nowhere to be seen. He approached Tohru about it briefly, but she knew nothing, same for Kimi and Machi.

By the time the school day ended, Yuki figured Kakeru got sick or was afraid of messing things up. Kakeru had a tendency to avoid things that he would fuck up, choosing to focus on the things he did right instead.

Yuki didn't particularly mind the thought of Kakeru choosing to not celebrate his birthday, after all, Yuki almost didn't give him the date at all. However, as he walked home alongside Tohru and Kyo who were stuck in their own worlds he couldn't help but feel disappointed. They were probably the worst people to be next to when you were salty about the absence of your boyfriends.

Tohru and Kyo were, to put it lightly, sickeningly in love. He tried his best to ignore the gleeful conversations the two were sharing next to him. He looked the other way when the cat's cheeks burst into embarrassing flames. He drowned out the laughs that erupted from the smitten brunette too but it wasn't enough.

Yuki was undoubtedly annoyed.

"Is something wrong," The voice of Tohru cut through Yuki's barriers. He tried to feign his wellness by shooting her a fake smile. Though he could tell it didn't work as her eyes still seemed worried.

"Everything is fine Miss Honda," He told her as reassurance. "I just didn't see Manabe at the school today is all."

"Oh, that," Tohru mumbled going silent immediately. She wasn't very good at keeping things from others when they were sad and she could most definitely tell Yuki was sad but she promised Kakeru to not say anything.

"Stop brooding you damn rat, it's annoying and your little boyfriend is probably sick or something, " Kyo scolded with a roll of his eyes, he, on the other hand, was not resistant to lying, and as much as he didn't care about Kakeru's stupid little plan. He knew that Tohru would be upset if she ruined it, and she was well on her way to doing just that if Yuki kept up with that solemn look on his face.

"Don't call him that," Yuki retorted with a glare. Although everyone was well aware, aside from Akito, that the president and vice president were dating, Yuki wasn't particularly open about it.

"Well that's what he is, isn't he? You two suck face way too often to just call yourselves friends," Kyo shrugged.

"We don't suck face," Yuki demanded bitchily but it didn't nudge Kyo in the slightest as the two continued to bicker. Normally, Tohru would try and bud in but she refrained from doing so since it was such a good distraction for Yuki. She didn't like the idea of Yuki being sad but Kakeru had assured her it'd make him even happier later.

As soon as the trio made it to Shigure's house, Yuki retreated to his room with his gloom hanging over his head once again. Tohru looked toward his room worriedly but sighed thinking back to her conversation with Kakeru. She only hoped the Vice President was right, the last thing she wanted to do was ruin Yuki's birthday.

She was productive the next few hours keeping herself busy, cleaning around the house, and studying. In the meantime, Yuki stared at his phone waiting for a message from his boyfriend. Of course, it did occur to him that the other might have a surprise waiting for him but after some time had passed the sun was starting to set and Yuki was losing any semblance of hope. 

No one throws surprises after dark.

He was thrown out of his depressive thoughts by the sound of soft knocking at the door. He got up quickly, hoping maybe, it'd be Kakeru. Instead, it was Tohru looking shy and hesitant and for the first time, Yuki felt disappointed to see the girl in his presence.

"I was getting dinner prepared and I noticed we don't have something, I'm really sorry but can you please walk me to the store," She asked with a slight blush. Yuki sighed lightheartedly, Tohru was the type to get embarrassed over such a small favor.

"It's never a problem Miss Honda," He smiled and walked out of his room. On the walk into town, he noticed Tohru was extremely quiet, a lot like earlier.

"Did I do something to bother you?" Yuki asked politely, not wanting to put her on the spot. 

"What! No! Of course not," She exclaimed waving her hands frantically through the air. She started stumbling over her words with excuse after excuse.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Honda," He laughed at her blushing and panicking figure. It was a real laugh and he felt momentarily guilty for being disappointed to see her outside his door previously. That guilt quickly dissipated into admiration for her though. "Thank you for everything."

"For what?" She questioned looking up toward the birthday boy.

"I guess, just thank you for making my day a little brighter," Yuki sighed looking up toward the sky. The sky seemed slightly less starry due to the town around them, but luckily the town light wasn't bright enough to lose all of them. "It's just like Manabe to make a big deal of something and forget about it."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think he forgot about it," Tohru smiled lightly, "It looks like we're here anyhow."

"What do you mean-" Yuki started but the realization dawned on him as he looked toward the building. "What even is this place?"

"It was his idea, not mine," Tohru laughed and nodded her head toward the door, urging Yuki to open it. He placed his hand on the white, plastic handle and looked toward Tohru with a sudden hesitancy.

"Do you know what he did," Yuki questioned small and nervous.

"Let's just say it's very... you," Tohru smiled with a small blush and Yuki's nerves were lifted. Tohru seemed happy for him and it was enough to make him open the door.

"Yun-Yun!" Yuki was greeted immediately by the vice president he hadn't seen the entire day. Yuki gasped, not giving him a response as he was still taking in his surroundings.

The setup Kakeru had created did not match the way Yuki was greeted. Kakeru had called out to him the same way he did every day at school but everything else felt like a fairy tale. The strange building Kakeru had taken him to was a greenhouse and the inside was filled with a mixture of fairy lights and hanging flowers and green.

It was to put it light lightly, gorgeous.

In the middle of it, all was Kakeru, and a small garden table set for two. Kakeru looked the same as ever, the same brown sweater he'd seen multiple times before and that stupid grin he always wore. 

"I hope you like it," Kakeru spoke up once again, "You can also grab any plant you want, I told the owner I'd pay him later, though I suggest this one. It kept getting in my way while I set this up, I even broke the pot and had to replant it for the store owner."

Yuki still didn't speak and his eye became watery instead. Kakeru quickly set the small succulent he was showing off down and walked up to Yuki who had barely stepped two steps inside the greenhouse.

"Was it too much? It's just you and I here and you don't have to worry about the succulent they're very strong plants," Kakeru comforted while also going on his weird tangents. "I mean they still need to be taken care of but they're supposedly the easiest to care for, I mean at least that's what I've heard."

"Kakeru, it's perfect," Yuki whispered pulling Kakeru in for an embrace. He sobbed against Kakeru's rapidly beating heart, the VP really was nervous despite the front he put on. Kakeru wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, most people smile when they like something, not cry," Kakeru chuckled in a teasing way but Yuki didn't stop, just squeezed the other harder.

"No on- no one has ever done something like this for me. I've never had a birthday, I've never had people that care about me like this I- I don't know how to-" Yuki rambled but Kakeru shushed him.

"Shh, it's okay, but you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere, besides I'm not the only one who set this up," He whispered as he twirled Yuki's silver hair through his fingers. Yuki didn't say much after that, just held Kakeru tightly while he waited for his sobs to die down. 

When they finally did, he let Kakeru go and allowed him to lead them to the little table that was placed in the center of the building so the two could sit down. Apparently, there was a restaurant attached to the greenhouse, the owners were a perfect match. The wife was a gardener that planted fresh vegetables and other plants while the husband was a chef who owned and ran the restaurant. The owners owed Kakeru a favor that he refused to elaborate on and so he asked to have the greenhouse and restaurant for just one night. 

Kakeru got Hanajima and Uotani's help in setting up, they also agreed to take down after the two had left. Tohru was in the kitchen making their meal and Kyo was gifted with the task of cleaning dishes at Tohru's suggestion. Kakeru's plan had been laid out perfectly, but it wasn't all him. It was Yuki, because if Yuki hadn't formed a friendship with all the people who loved him then Kakeru would have never been able to get their help. Yuki was totally and utterly loved and he didn't even see it himself.

"Hey Yuki," Kakeru breathed out as their night was reaching an end. 

"Hmm," Yuki replied.

"Do you know how many of us love you," Kakeru whispered? Yuki's eyes widened and he couldn't help but clutch at his chest.

"I guess I just don't think about it all that much," Yuki admitted looking away. Kakeru didn't allow it though and reached forward, grabbing Yuki by the chin to look at him.

"I love you so much and so many other people do. I don't care how much ugly is in your past, or buried inside your head. We love you, and nothing is ever going to change that." He spoke softly.

"What are you-"

"Happy Birthday, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you're-"

"I'm sorry that this is your first Happy Birthday. I'm sorry you're so scared to be surrounded by the things you deserve. I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner. I'm sorry you look at your past with memories of a dark corner. I'm sorry that even if I told you I love you a million times that it wouldn't make up for every I love you that you missed."

Yuki stopped trying to speak through Kakeru's words and got up quickly moving around the table to shut him up the only way he knew he could- a kiss.

He kissed him in a way the two had never kissed before. It was magical, the two of them surrounded by greenery and fairy lights. Yuki's confidence at an all-time high and Kakeru's heart flipping in adoration.

Kakeru did tell Yuki he loved him a million times that night and he was right.

It didn't make up for it, but it was more than enough.

3/16/21


End file.
